


So Much for Dreams

by little_werewolf



Series: Remus/Sirius Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I sometimes wonder how we all might have turned out if we'd never have to fight a war."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written for the following [prompt.](http://36.media.tumblr.com/3fcb4745200ce8afa356086c41603f98/tumblr_nc41o9MwdZ1rdtatio1_500.jpg)

It was beautiful really. The house in the countryside, the warm air that filtered through the windows and open doors, making everything feel peaceful. He could hear Sirius’s and Harry’s laughter coming from the garden. He grinned at the thought of how much Sirius would be pouting once the evening would come, and James would come to pick up the small rascal again. 

They had thought about getting their own kids of course. Sirius loved children. He was a child by his own crazy nature, and kids just loved him in turn. However Remus had his doubts. They were two men after all, and he was a werewolf on top of all of that. His protests were however slowly starting to melt. James seemed to join Sirius’s side as well and had started to try to talk to him. Well, maybe by the end of the year they could have a kid.

It would be beautiful.

Hearing small footsteps running up and down the stairs of their small cottage. The laughter and the tears that would be accompanied by those feet. The noise of friends coming and going. Going out to by his or hers first wand, or even if the kid was a muggle, bringing them to school like any other parent would do. 

Remus could open the bookshop he always wanted to, and Sirius could help him out when he wanted, or go back to the Ministry and everything would be perfect. 

A high pitched scream echoed through the walls, making Remus’s head snap up and his mug fall down on to the ground. 

“Sirius!” he yelled, pulling out his wand and rushing towards the back of the house. 

Everything was suddenly dark, grey clouds had gathered in the sky and when Remus stood outside, he wasn’t standing by his cottage anymore, but in front of ruins. 

“No.. no no…” Remus murmured, closing his eyes tightly again, waiting for a few seconds and then opening them again. The ruins were still there, and Remus looked up at the sky, his hands hanging loosely at his sides as the rain started to fall.

“Come back… please come back…” he sobbed between the sounds of thunder and lightning, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. 

“Please come back….” he added hoarsely closing his eyes again.

When he awoke later that night, Remus found himself lying in his bed, the spot next to him empty and cold. He tentatively reached out to brush his fingers over the pillow that Sirius had slept on just a few nights ago.

“So much for dreams,” he murmured and moved to get up, it was time he finished packing.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands out some chocolate* I am sorry?


End file.
